


Controle

by asunamisa



Category: Cidade Invisível (Invisible City) - Netflix
Genre: Baseado num episódio, Contrôle Mental, Drabble, Drama, História pequena, Introspectiva, possessão, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunamisa/pseuds/asunamisa
Summary: (Spoilers para o episódio 5 e do final da primeira temporada)Tudo que Eric queria era saber quem era o responsável pela morte de sua esposa. Ele acabou descobrindo mais do que esperava.(basicamente POV do Eric no ritual do episódio 5 e no episódio 7)
Relationships: Eric & Luna
Kudos: 2





	Controle

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419860) by [asunamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunamisa/pseuds/asunamisa)



> Quando eu vi a série, eu gostei muito e logo saí correndo pra achar fics dela. Mas quando cheguei no AO3 não tinha nenhuma. Como adorei muito, resolvi escrever uma pois essa série merece.  
> (tradução em inglês: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419860)

Era uma noite sem lua e quase nenhuma estrela à vista. Uma brisa leve passava no ar. Eric esperava dentro de seu carro com Luna por alguém que talvez tivesse qualquer informação sobre a morte de sua esposa. Ela era uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida e ele não seria capaz de descansar até descobrir o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Se ele tivesse ido com elas para a festa, se ele tivesse visto o vídeo e decidido ir, se ele tivesse chegado mais cedo, talvez Gabriela ainda estivesse viva. Pensamentos de culpa permeavam sua mente, “e ses” intermináveis. No fundo, ele sabia que nada podia ser feito, nada a traria de volta. Mas talvez ele consiga ajudar a comunidade que ela tanto adorava.

Já se passou muito tempo desde que Eric esperava por esse cara misterioso, tanto que sua filha acabou dormindo. Quando ele estava quase indo embora, um homem chegou na janela do carro. Ele era alto, moreno, usando um chapéu de palha.

Sentindo ter visto esse cara em algum lugar, Eric saiu do carro. Talvez, finalmente, ele receberia respostas. Porém, o que ele disse não fazia sentido. Um ser havia possuído sua filha e assassinado sua esposa? Parecia uma das histórias que Gabriela estudava.

Antes de poder falar qualquer coisa em resposta a algo tão absurdo, ele se sentiu estranho. Sua cabeça parecia pesada e havia um som agudo em seu ouvido. Uma voz começou a sussurrar em sua mente, falando para ele agarrar o homem em sua frente.

Seu corpo estava se mexendo sem ele pensar. Eric avançou em direção ao cara e o pegou pelo pescoço. O outro lutou, jogando-o no carro com força o bastante para machucar e saiu correndo. Mesmo assim, a voz continuava e ele perseguiu o homem. 

Alcançando rapidamente seu alvo, Eric o agarrou por trás, segurando seus braços e o forçando a ficar parado. Nesse momento, Luna saiu do carro e andou até eles. Seus olhos estavam brancos, sua expressão vazia e seu andar mecânico. 

Tudo que estava acontecendo gritava que havia algo errado, que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer, que ele devia sair correndo dali. Mas seu corpo não se mexia e sua mente parecia parada. Quando sua filha chegou perto, uma sensação horrível impregnou o ar e o homem começou a sufocar. Em menos de um minuto, ele parou de se mexer.

Soltando o corpo, Eric se levantou e seguiu Luna até o carro. Ao sentar-se e fechar a porta, aquela presença em sua mente obscureceu as lembranças do que acabara de acontecer. Achando ter tomado um bolo do cara, ele dirigiu de volta para casa, sem lembrar do crime que ajudara sua filha a cometer. Tudo que restou foi um sonho estranho e um machucado embaixo de seu braço. 

Semanas após o acontecimento, dúvidas sobre seu envolvimento nas mortes ocorridas não o deixavam em paz. O medo de ter matado não apenas seu pai, mas também sua esposa fizeram Eric procurar a ajuda de Ciço para descobrir a verdade. 

O ritual mostrou algo pior do que ele pensava, Luna estava possuída pelo Corpo Seco e ele não fora capaz de ajudá-la. Quando soube de seu desaparecimento, uma parte dele sabia o que iria acontecer, o que ele deveria fazer para salvá-la. 

Ao encontrar sua filha, ele não hesitou. Prontamente se ofereceu ao ser maligno e perdeu o controle de seu corpo. Foi como afundar na água, pesado, difícil de escapar e desesperador. Eric tentou lutar e várias vezes quase conseguiu. Finalmente, ouviu a voz de Luna e conseguiu voltar a si por alguns segundos, se vendo numa floresta com Camila inconsciente no chão. Porém, logo o Corpo Seco voltou com força e o controlou novamente.

Surpreendentemente, quem o ajudou a vencer essa luta foi Inês, a mesma que o havia tentado matar várias vezes. Tendo a entidade em sua cabeça o deu forças para novamente se soltar da influência do ser em seu corpo. Não vendo outra solução, ele enfiou o galho de árvore em si mesmo, uma decisão que mudou sua vida para sempre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Então, o que acharam? Por favor, comentem sua opinião, seja da fic ou da série, adoraria conversar sobre.  
> Espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
